Fragile
by Scream123
Summary: Peeta is the new student at Dead Creek High School. He quickly meets everyone from the charming Finnick to the innocent Sam to the mysterious and alluring Cato. None of them know of the horrors that will take a significant toll on this small town's population count. Rated M for smut, violence, and language PeetaxCato and FinnickxOMC
1. Just Can't Get Enough

_Authors Note: This is my first FanFiction so constructive criticism is appreciated! Please forgive me for this chapter, It's mostly just introducing the characters.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. All characters aside from OC's (Sam, Dominic, Miss Jules, Jenny, and Danielle) belong to Suzanne Collins. _

The bell ringed just as Peeta began to climb the steps of Dead Creek High School. He had just moved into town, and was starting his school year in February. Fucking February. Peeta figured he was doomed to be a social outcast at least until next year. Now, he sat in a cheap plastic chair, waiting patiently to get his new schedule.

"Yo new kid!" someone shouts. Peeta looks around for the kid that was shouting at him. What could they want?  
"Up here" She says. Only the does he realize that it's a young woman talking to him.  
"Oh hi!" Peeta offers, trying his best not to look confused.  
"Yeah, hey. Anyways let's cut the crap, I'm Miss Jules, your new English Teacher. Nice to meet you, blah blah blah. Here's your schedule."  
Peeta had no Idea what to say. He slowly took the schedule and muttered a small thank you. He was just about to leave when Miss Jules stopped him.  
"Wait. You need a tour from someone. Do you want Barbie or Ken?"  
What the fuck did she just ask him? "Um, what?"  
"Barbie… or Ken?" She repeats. After a brief silence, she rolls her eyes at him. "It's not a trick question, kid. Do you want Barbie or Ken? They're students here."  
"Um... Ken?" A dumbfounded Peeta mutters.  
"Really? Most people like Barbie better. He's nicer, anyways," She says partially to herself before going to dial another room. "Wait, did she just call "Barbie" a he?" Peeta thinks to himself. "What kind of teacher is this?"  
Suddenly, Miss Jules is speaking to someone on the phone. "Yeah could you send Finnick down to like, give this new kid a tour? Ok thanks"  
"Why do you call this Finnick person Ken?" Peeta asks. Miss Jules doesn't really seem like the teacher to care about being questioned by a student.  
"You'll see, trust me," Miss Jules says with a bit of a smirk. "Especially since after knowing you for 30 seconds I can already tell what team you play for,"

Peeta's jaw drops. How did she know he was gay? He was so fucked. She rolls her eyes at him. "Don't worry, kid, nobody here cares. Jesus Christ, you're in California. Finnick's gay, Barbie's gay, hell it's like straight people are the minority here." Her rude comment actually does help reassure him. Peeta slowly nods his head. Only moments later, a student with bronze colored hair and emerald green eyes walks in. Miss Jules was right, this kid is gorgeous. He wears a tight white t shirt and dark skinny jeans. Every inch of him is delicious. From his chiseled pecks, to his defined collar bones, to his plump rear, all the way to the bulge that must only be his large co- "Nice view?" Finnick asked.  
"No uh... I was just uh"  
"Yeah, you were" Finnick said with a giggle. Miss Jules suddenly burst out laughing.

"Jesus kid, you've got a staring issue" She sneers "Thank god I didn't bring in Barbie,"  
Finnick turns to Miss Jules. "Please, Sammy probably would think something was stuck to his ass, you know how modest that kid is." he said, winking at Peeta.  
Peeta couldn't follow this conversation at all. How do they talk so casually to each other? Is this Sammy person Barbie? Who is Barbie anyways? Is Finnick mad at me for staring at him? He must not be, since he's joking with me.  
Once Miss Jules and Finnick finished their little back and forth, Finnick gestured for Peeta to get up.  
"Hey, I'm Finnick by the way" he said, extending his hand.  
"Peeta" he responded  
Miss Jules sneered. "Ta ta, Peeta Bread," she said. "I'll see you in 7th period. Crap. Looks like I have my own nickname, too.  
As we were walking down the hall, Finnick turns to me. "So are you a senior? No offence, but you look younger than that, and Miss Jules' 7th period is for Seniors."  
"No, uh, I'm a Junior. I'm just kinda smart I-I guess" Peeta stuttered. He didn't want Finnick to think he's lame.  
"Well cool, let me see you're schedule" Finnick says, reaching his hand out. Peeta hands him his schedule.  
"Let's see…. We have Trigonometry, P.E., and English together. Who you'll really be seeing a lot of is Blondie. You have a whopping 7 out of 8 classes with him."  
"Who's this Blondie kid? Is he Barbie?" Peeta asks  
"Uh huh. His real name is Sam, though. I'd recommend calling him that, although he's too sweet to correct you."  
Peeta nods his head to show he's listening, when suddenly two kids turn a corner and are walking in their direction. One is about Finnick's height and size, except Asian and with short, black hair. He has a much shorter and probably younger boy wrapped around his arm. His pure skin, blonde hair, full lips, deep blue eyes, and, due to lack of a better word, _voluptuous_ figure only say one thing to Peeta. Barbie.  
Sure enough, Finnick takes my hand and leads me towards them. "Speak of the devil! Helloo Sam. Hey Dominic" Finnick says, obviously not very interested in the older boy. Dominic briefly nods hello to Finnick and doesn't even acknowledge Peeta. Sam, however, jogs towards the duo, and starts talking to Finnick.

"Hey, Finnick! What's up?" Sam asks with a tad too much enthusiasm. Dominic instantly scowls towards Finnick. Talk about being the jealous type.  
"Same old shit. Meet Peeta, he's new here. You guys have every class together except 3rd period."  
Sam extends his tiny hand and gives me a bright smile. "Hi, I'm Sam. Welcome to Dead Creek high."  
"Hey I'm Peeta, it's great to meet you," he replies.

When Peeta reaches out his hand, Sam shakes it enthusiastically. Sam had a much stronger grip then he expected, and tried not to cringe in pain when he pulled away. Dominic still stood several feet away, impatiently waiting for Sam to finish his conversation.  
Sam noticed Dominic's annoyed expression, and quickly said his goodbyes and something about how Peeta could sit with him if he wanted. At that last part, Dominic looked like he wanted to run over to Peeta and break his neck. Once they were both out of earshot, Finnick started whispering to Peeta. "That was Sam, obviously. Probably the nicest and most innocent kid you'll ever meet. He's only a sophomore, and a bit of a super genius. The other dude was his boyfriend, Dominic. He's a Junior, so you won't see him much. Trust me when I say your first impression of him was dead on. He's kind of an ass." Finnick then starts muttering about how he doesn't deserve Sam and how he doesn't treat him good enough.  
"So anyways, this is your 2nd period. Tell Sam I said hi, ok?" Finnick says, with a surprising amount of insecurity. He has it BAD.  
"Yeah sure," Peeta says with a smile, before walking into the Chemistry room. He is quickly greeted by a brightly colored woman.  
"Hi! You must be Peeta. Welcome to Chemistry, I'm your teacher, Ms. Trinket. You can sit by at the empty chair in that table" she says, pointing to the table where Sam is sitting. Sam sits next to a girl who looks like she could possibly be related to him, and across from Sam is a tall, brutish boy who is even larger and more muscular than Finnick. His short blonde hair and deep blue eyes were very…alluring. It doesn't take Peeta very long to realize that he must be the school Jock. Surprisingly, they were all laughing and getting along.

When Peeta sits down, Sam instantly introduces group to each other. The girl is Glimmer, Sam's older sister. Glimmer gives Peeta a good natured smile, but is pre occupied by some worksheet. The brutish boy is Cato, who gives Peeta a firm handshake and a pat on the back. Sam and Glimmer seem to instantly go off into their own world, working on what must be the chemistry assignment. Cato hands me a copy and begins to get to work himself. I couldn't really focus on the worksheet because I was so busy watching Sam and Glimmer. They almost never spoke in actual sentences, and just said a string of words to each other to convey their messages. Peeta couldn't follow at all.  
"It's pretty amazing, huh?" Cato whispers to Peeta, noticing his stare. Peeta tried not to blush from Cato's attention. He had to admit that he was pretty cute.  
"Yeah… Do you get it at all?" he whispers back.  
"Not really, maybe a bit more than you do. I've known them since 3rd grade. They've always been like that, really. I've never even seen them fight. So, how did Sam already know you?"  
"Oh, I ran into him and his boyfriend," Peeta replies.  
Cato nods his head slowly, his distaste for Dominic almost as obvious as Finnick's was. Suddenly, the bell rings, and Glimmer and Sam quickly wave goodbye and start walking off.

"Oh, Sam! Finnick says hi, by the way," Peeta suddenly remembered to say. Sam smiles nods before scurrying off.

Cato is about to leave too, when Peeta realizes he has no idea where to go.  
"Wait, Cato!" he yells, grabbing onto his shoulder. Cato turns around with a curious look on his face.  
"Do you uhh… know where the art room is?" Peeta asks, trying not to sound too desperate.  
"Oh, I have that next anyways. Follow me" Cato says.  
Peeta lets out a sigh of relief before following Cato down the hallway. Once they arrive, Cato takes a seat next to his friend, Marvel. Peeta doesn't really feel like bothering them, so he sits next to a smiling girl a few rows in front of them. She was actually rather pretty, with long brown hair, grey eyes, and olive skin.  
"Hi I'm Katniss," She says, giving Peeta a small smile.  
"Hey, I'm Peeta," He Replies.  
"You're new here, right? I don't think I've seen you before,"  
"Yeah, I just got here this morning"  
Katniss and Peeta quietly chatter to each other for a few minutes until the teacher walks in.  
"Good morning class. We have a new student today!" He says, looking at Peeta. "This is Peeta, everyone. Peeta, my name's Cinna. Anyways, today, we will be doing portraits of your neighbor. Make them look pretty" he says with a smirk. A couple people giggle.  
"I'll draw first," Katniss says "Hold still," Peeta didn't really know what to do, so he just faces Katniss and gives a small smile.

"Excuse me for a little bit, I need to speak with Miss Jules" Cinna says before exiting the room.

After a few minutes, there's a large shadow behind Peeta.  
"Yeah, Dominic?" Katniss says with slight disinterest.  
"I'm here to talk to Peeta here, actually," Dominic says. His voice is deeper than Peeta expected.  
"Um, yeah?" Peeta asks.  
He grabs Peeta by the shoulder and spins his chair towards him. "You need to stay away from Sam. got that, pretty boy?"  
"Excuse me? I'll talk to who I want too, and I don't think I'm the one you need to be intimidated about," Peeta states, sounding way more confident than he actually was.  
"Who the fuck do you mean by that?" Dominic asks, fuming.  
"Dominic, calm down. Remember last time you hurt someone to "protect" Sam?" Katniss asks, suddenly standing up behind Peeta.  
"Still got him back. Still have him now," Dominic responds. "Now who the fuck are you talking about, pretty boy?"  
Now it's Cato's turn to stand up. He struts over to Dominic and stands between him and Peeta.

"Move, Cato," Dominic snarls.  
"Or else what?" Cato asks, obviously not intimidated by the smaller boy.  
Just before Dominic could reply, Miss Jules and Cinna walk in together and look at the scene with curiosity.  
"This isn't over," Dominic says, pointing to Peeta. Peeta could only roll his eyes at how over the top this entire scene is. Dominic then proceeded to return to his seat.  
"Oh, and Dominic?" Cato adds ever so sweetly. "He's obviously talking about Finnick"  
A few people giggled, but that was nothing compared to when Miss Jules blatantly laughed at the situation.  
"Oh," she said "So that's what this whole scene is about. She turned to look at Dominic. Dominic, you need to stop being so paranoid about losing Barbie. Speaking of the kid, does anyone know where he right now? I have a really good racist joke that he would _love_,"  
Peeta still hasn't gotten quite used to the overall crudeness of his new English teacher.  
"He's in theatre," Cato shouts.  
"Thanks. Adios," she says, and then exits the room as if nothing happened.  
Slowly, everyone gets back to work. A few minutes before the bell rings, Katniss finishes her drawing.  
"Done!" Katniss exclaims, obviously proud of her work. When she turns the page to show me, I'm absolutely dumbfounded.  
"Whoa, this is Amazing!" Peeta exclaims. She drew him with perfect accuracy. When he looked at it, he almost felt as though he were looking into a mirror.  
Cinna stops by them and looks at the painting in awe.

"Miss Everdeen! This is some of your best work!" He praises, still staring at the painting.  
Katniss humbly takes the praise, and then runs off until the bell rings.  
Peeta's next class is P.E., which he actually knows how to find. He walks off into the gym to find everyone sitting on the bleachers. Apparently, the coach is out sick and there's no substitute, so everyone can just sit around. It doesn't take long for him to find Sam, Glimmer, and Finnick all sitting near the top row. Sam waves Peeta over, so he runs up the steps and takes a seat next to Glimmer. Peeta nods hello to her, she nods back.  
"So Peeta" Sam starts, suddenly leaning over to speak with him, "I'm sorry about Dominic. I don't know why he got like that." Peeta could tell from the look in his face that he was genuinely concerned.  
"Don't worry about it, Sam. He's just a little defensive," Peeta says, trying his best to reassure him.  
"God, Sam. You just have them bitches tripping over you, don't you?" Finnick adds, smirking  
"Yeah, Finnick. Better get in line." Sam says, smiling.

"Oh I will" Finnick says, sneering.  
"Aw fuck no!" Dominic shouts, standing behind Sam. Nobody had noticed him there before.  
He grabs Sam by the wrist "Come on Sam, were going,"  
Sam pulls away "I'm not going anywhere. Why don't you join us?" Sam asks, trying to ease the situation.  
Dominic stares daggers at Sam. "What did you say to me?"  
"I said I'm not going anywhere."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm sitting with my friends. Not to mention my sister, for fucks sake," He said, pointing to Glimmer.  
"I don't give a shit about her, why were you hitting on Finnick? You fucking slut!"  
At this, Finnick starts clenching his fists, just about ready to kill that dude.  
"What!?" Sam screams. "Fuck you, Dominic!" At this point, the entire gym was looking at the duo. They had never seen Dominic so mad, especially not at Sam. Sam was about to turn around and sit back down when Dominic suddenly punched him in the face before pushing him down the bleachers.


	2. Oops I did it again

_ Authors note: Having only one chapter up is rather cheap, no? Anyways, this chapter is much more eventful, and I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave Reviews telling me what you do and don't like about the story._

_Flashback: Sam was about to turn around and sit back down when Dominic suddenly punched him in the face before pushing him down the bleachers._

Sam hadn't even finished rolling down the bleachers when Finnick lunged on Dominic. Within seconds he was wrestled to the ground while Finnick punched him in the face as many times as he could. By the time Cato and Marvel had run over to pull him off, Dominic's entire face drenched with blood. By now, Sam had regained his senses and watched in horror as the scene above unfolded.

Hearing the commotion, Miss Jules stopped her lecture mid-sentence.  
"What the hell are those kids up too now?" she thought. She excused herself and made her way to the gym. When she arrived, she looked at the scene in utter horror.

"FINNICK!" she screamed, pointing to Sam. "Tell me this wasn't you!"  
Finnick shook his head, still restrained by Cato and Marvel "It wasn't. Dominic hit Sam then I hit Dominic," he explained. She instantly adverts her attention to Dominic, only now noticing he too was covered in blood. Miss Jules sighed.

"Alright, follow me. All three of you," She said, motioning them over. The three slowly got up and walked (in Sam's case, limped) with her to the Principals office. She then sat the three down in a row and went to talk to the principal. While Miss Jules explained the situation to Principal Snow, Dominic turned to Sam.

"Baby, I'm really sorry," he said, trying to reach his hand out to touch Sam's hair.  
Sam turned to him and gave Dominic the meanest glare Finnick had ever seen the kid give.

"I don't care. And don't touch me," he spat back, turning back towards Miss Jules.

"But baby…" Dominic tried to touch Sam's hair again.

This time, Finnick grabbed Dominic by the wrist. "I'd REALLY like another reason to hit you, Dominic" he said, glaring directly at him. "Now leave Sam alone,"

At this, Dominic surrendered and waited for his punishment.

Finally, Principal Snow slowly walked towards the trio. "You," he said, pointing to Dominic. "One week's suspension. Now get out of my school."  
"What?!" Dominic Screamed, "But that's not f-"  
"Shut up," Principal Snow interrupted. "Just be glad I didn't take Miss Jules' recommendation of throwing **you** down the bleachers. Now leave." At this, Miss Jules smiled sweetly. Dominic huffed and left the room.  
"Ken, I'd hate to do this, but policy says I need to give you at least 5 days of after school detention for any type of violent behavior. Sorry, I personally want to give you a medal for beating that scrunched up little face of his," Miss Jules says with a smirk. Finnick nods his head slowly. "We can start after school today. Be at my room by 3:40. Bring whatever, not like I'm going to actually care what you do." She adds. "Oh, and Barbie, go to the nurse. Bleeding isn't a very good look for you, sweetie"

When Sam gets up and walks off, Finnick couldn't help but admire his plump behind. He knew it was inappropriate timing, but with all that happened today, Sam is just as beautiful as he was two hours ago. And now, he's beautiful and single.

The rest of the day flies by, and soon Peeta finds himself sitting in his last class next to Glimmer. Glimmer's friends, their names were Dani and Jenni or something, were sitting by Glimmer, texting uncontrollably.

"I hope Sam's okay," Glimmer says partially to herself.

"Hate to see that pretty face get damaged, right?" Jenni says, without looking up.

"The kid fell down some bleachers, he's alive. Jesus," Dani adds.  
There's nothing better than quality friends. Frankly, Peeta didn't have much to say about Dani and Jenni. They were dumber, sluttier, more shallow, and, at least in Peeta's opinion, not as pretty versions of Glimmer.

"Don't worry Glimmer, I'm sure he's fine," Peeta says, doing his best to comfort Glimmer. She gives Peeta a small smile for his troubles.

"Thanks, I hope you're right," she says. Peeta hoped he was right too.

As if on cue, Sam walks through the door, with a large bandage on his nose and a VERY noticeable black eye. He hands a pass to the Italian teacher and takes a seat between Glimmer and Dani.

"Nice eye, sweetie," Dani sneers.

"I don't know, he's still pretty hot," Jenni adds.

"And gay," Sam sneers. "And Dani, I'd have to take quite a few more hits to be worse looking than you, so sit down," Glimmer looked like a proud mother. Dani and Jenni simply huffed before going back to texting.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and everyone started gathering their things.  
"You coming?" Glimmer asked Sam.  
"Go ahead without me, I have something I need to do. I'll see you at home," Sam said absentmindedly  
"oh okay, see you at home," Glimmer responded before walking off, slightly confused.

Gale was on his way to catch the bus when suddenly a small figure crashed into him.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, FAGGOT!" she shouted. The drama between Sam and Dominic had him in a very pissed off mood. He had beaten up a couple people himself, but hitting Sam... it was like beating a puppy. When he looked down to see what ass ran into him, a rush of guilt flew through him. None other than the already very beat up Sam was looking up at him, shaking. Sam was suddenly very afraid of the older boy.  
"S-sorry" he stuttered before sprinting off.  
"Sam, I'm sorry I-"He started, but quickly realized Sam was far out of earshot. He'd have to apologize later.  
-

After running into Gale, Sam quickly made his way through the hallways until he was outside of Miss Jules' door. He gingerly knocked on the door before walking in. Aside from Finnick and Miss Jules, the room was empty. Miss Jules looked at Sam with a confused expression.  
"Hey, Blondie. Do you need something?" She asked with an inquisitive look on her face.  
"Yeah, I'm here for detention," Sam said weakly.  
Miss Jules couldn't help but laugh. "What for? Did you steal daisies?"

Sam opened his mouth to respond, but Miss Jules cut him off. "Go ahead and go talk to Finnick, I'll give y'all some privacy," she said before exiting the room.

Sam gingerly took a seat next to a beaming Finnick.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Finnick asks, already knowing the answer.

"I just uh… wanted to say… uh… you know"

Noticing Sam struggling, Finnick leaned in and kissed a shocked Sam on the lips. After a few seconds, he pulled away, and looked at Sam hopefully. Sam just smiled. Taking this as a green light, Finnick leaned in again for a much deeper kiss. Finnick quickly ran his tongue along Sam's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sam quickly obliged, and Finnick's and Sam's tongues battled for dominance, with Finnick easily winning. Sam's hands became restless, moving up and down Finnick's back.  
Then, Sam swung one of his legs over Finnick and sat on his thighs, successfully mounting him.  
Shocked by Sam's actions, Finnick couldn't help but smile. Only now did he break their kiss to begin devouring Sam's neck. He gasped, which only turned Finnick on more. One of Finnick's hands crept up Sam's shirt, feeling his surprisingly defined abs, while the other rested on his delicious ass. He had just finished giving Sam an impressively sized hickey when Miss Jules walked in.  
"I forgot my purse," she said, not even acknowledging what obviously was just happening. Just before she walked out, she added, "I'll be back in 5 minutes, just a warning,"

By now, Sam had turned a scarlet red. Finnick, however, was trying not to burst out laughing.  
"Finnick!" he shouts, "What if she tells the principal!"  
"Babe, this is Miss Jules were talking about. She wouldn't tell if we were sharing a blunt," Finnick replies, smirking. Sam shrugs and nods his head before getting off of Finnick and sitting back down on his chair. Finnick rested his head on Sam's lap for the rest of detention.

When Miss Jules returned, she smiled and thought to herself about how Ken finally got his Barbie. About an hour later, Miss Jules dismissed the couple and started making her way home.  
-

Principal Snow was alone in his office, making phone calls when the door to the office slams open and startles the poor Principal.  
"Who's there?" he asks.  
"Uh, it's Miss Jules... Are you okay?" she asks, sensing the principal's jumpiness.  
"Oh, good evening Jennifer. I was just a little startled, I thought everyone had already left," he replied.  
"Oh, okay. Well I was just leaving, my detention hour is finished. I'll see you tomorrow," she said  
"See you tomorrow,"

A few minutes later, the principal's cell phone vibrates. He notices he has a text message from a blocked number, and curiously opens it.

_Do you want to die tonight, Principal Snow?_

The principal drops his phone in shock. Suddenly, there's a knocking on his door.  
"Who's there?" Principal Snow asks, trying to remain calm. A few seconds later, his phone vibrates again.

_Never say who's there. It's a death wish._

After reading this, Principal Snow quickly begins to dial 911 on his phone. Before anyone picks up, however, a dark, hooded figure jumps out and attacks the principal with a knife. When someone final picks up on the other line, all they here is the blood churning screams of Principal Snow as he meets his end.

The hooded figure looks at the corpse, satisfied with their work. Now, they take off to avoid getting caught. Besides, they had plenty more work to do tonight.


	3. Roller Coaster

Dani was lying on her bed, listening to music, waiting for something to do.  
"Ugh, I'm so bored," she thought to herself. Suddenly, her phone rang. When she looked at her screen, she noticed the number was blocked. Assuming it was a sales call, she pressed deny.  
Seconds later, her phone rang again. Groaning, Dani picked up her phone.  
"Hello?" She said, obviously annoyed.

"Hello, Dani," A deep, monotone voice replied.

"Dominic? Are you drunk?" she said, perking her head up. The voice did sound something like Dominic. "I'm not that surprised, really. After all the Sam drama I figured you'd be drunk, high, or hanging from a beam in your attic,"

"Who's Dominic?" The voice replied.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," Dani replied, slightly embarrassed.  
"That's okay, I am,"  
Dani was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Alright, well I need to go now," she said.  
"Don't hang up on me!"  
Dani quickly pressed end call. Only seconds later, however, her phone rang again.  
"What!" She shouted, really pissed now.  
"I told you not to hang up on me,"  
Before Dani could reply, the line went dead. Dani was shaking, staring at her phone. Would he call back?  
She jumped as the phone rang again. She slowly stood up, staring at her phone. Should she pick up? She finally decides to, and slowly raises the phone to her ear.  
"Hello?" She asks shakily.  
Suddenly, her bedroom door swings open, and a dark hooded figure lunges at her. She screams as she runs, barely missing their knife. As she runs for the door, the figure takes another stab at her, this time causing a slash in her arm. She screams even louder as she runs out of the room, holding onto her arm. She quickly runs through the halls, with the killer close behind. Just as she begins running down the steps, she feels something push her. She falls down the stairs, breaking her leg on the way down. The killer stared from above, watching her cry in pain as she struggled to crawl away. The killer calmly walked down the steps, knowing they had won. When they were a few steps from her, they lunged, thrusting their knife into her stomach. She tried to scream, but could only gurgle as blood came from her mouth. She quickly felt the life fade from her as the killer gently moved the blade of her knife down her cheek…  
-

Meanwhile, Jenni was driving home when her phone rang. Checking the caller ID, she recognized the number being the school.  
"Hello?" she asked. A pre-recorded message quickly began. It stated that Principal Snow had been murdered and for the safety of the students all classes were cancelled until further notice. Jenni put down the phone in shock. School was really CANCELLED?! She quickly dialed Glimmer. She HAD to throw a party. Glimmer picked up on the other line.  
"Oh my god Jenni, did you hear what happened?" Glimmer said, obviously shaken.

"Yeah, we need to throw a party!"

"Um, What? Why would we celebrate Principal Snow's death?" Glimmer asked?

"Not THAT part, the no school part!" Jenni replied. "I'm throwing a party Friday night at my house. Tell all your little friends to come," Then, Jenni hung up, needing to invite everyone else.

Glimmer rolled her eyes before putting her phone down. She was laying in her living room on a plush couch, watching some old TV show. On the other couch, Finnick and Sam were cuddling under a blanket. Finnick had one arm wrapped around a sleeping Sam protectively, while he idly ran his fingers through Sam's hair with the other. Glimmer turned to Finnick.

"Party at Jenni's this Friday?" she asked.

"Why not," Finnick said, shrugging. Then he looked at Sam, who still lay peacefully in his arms.  
"You can go ahead and wake him up. I need to put this medicine on his face again anyways," Glimmer said, heading off into the kitchen.

"Sam," Finnick whispered, gently shaking him. Sam didn't budge. Slowly Finnick leaned over to Sam and kissed his neck. He made a trail of butterfly kisses up to his cheek before whispering into Sam's ear.  
"Wake up,"  
Sam slowly started making grumbling noises. Finnick continued his trail of kisses to Sam's lips. After kissing him for several seconds, Sam's eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at Finnick.  
"You're finally awake," Finnick laughed  
"Oh," Sam said "I was awake once you started shaking me," Sam smiled innocently at Finnick.  
Finnick couldn't help but smile. Seconds later, Glimmer returned with the medicine. Sam groaned and sat up. Due to their father's position in the medical branch, Sam and Glimmer had access to some of the world's best medicine. After one treatment, Sam's black eye had turned a slight shade of pink and he didn't even need to wear bandages on his nose.  
"Close your eyes," Glimmer commanded. Sam quickly obliged, and Glimmer started rubbing the solvent across Sam's black eye. When she was done, she took out an ointment and rubbed it across Sam's nose. At this, Sam winced slightly.  
"Okay, you can open your eyes," Glimmer stated. "You should be good as new in an hour,"  
"So Sam," Finnick started, still having his arms wrapped around Sam's waist. "Jenni's having a party this Friday. Will you be my date?" Sam just smiled and nodded.  
"One sec," Glimmer interrupted. "I'm gonna invite Katniss,"  
-

Katniss was sitting in her room with Gale when her phone rang.  
"Hey Glimmer," she said. At this, Gale perked his head up.  
"Hey Katniss, Jenni's having this party on Friday and I was hoping you and Gale would come," she stated.  
"Yeah sure, we can come," Katniss replied. Suddenly, Gale started poking Katniss in her arm.  
She turned to face him "What?" she mouthed.  
"Ask if she's with Sam. I need to talk to him," Gale replied.  
Katniss gave him a puzzled look before putting the phone back to her ear.  
"Hey Glimmer, is Sam there? Gale wants to talk to him about something," She asked.  
"Yeah, one second," Glimmer replied, handing the phone to Sam.  
"Yeah Gale?" Sam asked, slightly confused.  
"Hey Sam, I just wanted to apologize about earlier today. I'm just a bit on edge," Gale stated.  
"Oh," Sam said, having forgotten all about what happened. "Don't worry about it,"  
"Alright, see you at the party," Gale replied, relieved Sam didn't seem to really care.  
"Later," Sam replied before hanging up.  
Suddenly, Katniss was pulling at the phone. "Gimme my phone back, I want to invite Cato," She stated. Gale released the phone before lying back down on Katniss's bed. Katniss texted a brief message to Cato before joining Gale on the bed.  
-

Cato, Marvel, and Clove were all sitting around, watching TV, when Cato's phone vibrated. He casually picked it up and took a brief glance at it.

_Party Jenni's Friday Night. Want 2 come?_

"What's it say?" Clove asked.  
"Jenni's throwing a party on Friday. Want to go?"  
"Ugh, that slut? Yeah, I'll go if there's booze," she replied. This earned a smirk from Marvel. He pulled her towards him by her waist and whispered in her ear.  
"How did I get someone as funny as you?" He said. "Not to mention as hot,"  
She merely smirked at this. "Cato, Finnick, and Sam were all gay," she replied.  
Cato laughed before getting up. "I'm going to go invite that new kid, I'll be right back," Cato had seen Peeta working at the bakery down the block several times.  
"Bye" the other two said in unison.  
-

Peeta was cleaning off the tables of the bakery when suddenly someone walked in. When he turned around, to his surprise, Cato was looming over him,"  
"Hey Peeta," Cato warmly greeted.  
"Hey Cato," Peeta asked, somewhat surprised that Cato had just popped up in his family's bakery.  
"Listen, not to be too blunt, but Jenni's throwing a party this Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to go," Cato asked.  
Peeta was slightly surprised by the question.  
"Um, sure, I'd love too," Peeta said, smiling.  
"Great," Cato smiled. "Oh and I was going to go find something to wear tomorrow, do you want to come?"  
"I don't know if I can come," Peeta said. He might have to work tomorrow.  
"What if I made you come?" Cato smirked.  
"Can you make me come?" Peeta asked, catching onto Cato's game.  
"I can make anyone come," Cato stated proudly.  
"Well then I guess I'm coming," Peeta laughed  
"Great, here's my number," Cato said before waving goodbye and leaving the store.  
"What the fuck just happened?" Peeta though aloud.  
-

Later that night, Finnick drove Sam to his house. Sam could only stare at the mansion in awe. Granted, Sam and Glimmer were pretty well off, but this mansion was a **palace**. Finnick couldn't help but feel happy watching Sam's admiration. His childlike expression along with his not-so childlike figure was driving Finnick insane. When Sam turned his back to Finnick, he snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He slowly began sucking on Sam's neck, earning a small moan. Finnick slowly moved his kiss down to Sam's exposed collar bone before turning him around so he was facing him. He pinned Sam against a wall, making out with him feverishly. His hands crept down Sam's body until they reached his rear. Finnick took a rough hold and lifted Sam up to his eye level. Sam wrapped his legs around Finnick's waist before Finnick began proceeding to his bedroom.  
Finnick managed to walk up two flights of stairs to his room without Sam ever letting go of him. Once they had made it to his room, Finnick gently laid Sam down on the bed. He stood in front of him, admiring the beauty that he would treasure for the rest of his life. He quickly took his own shirt off before lunging on Sam. Finnick pulled Sam towards him, feverishly making out with him. He ran his tongue along Sam's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sam opened his mouth wide, allowing Finnick to explore every inch of his mouth. Their tongues fought for several minutes before Finnick needed more. He tore Sam's shirt off of him, and instantly began devouring his neck. He slowly made his way down to Sam's nipples, where he took one in his mouth. He ran his tongue along it, causing Sam to gasp in pleasure. Finnick gently bit down on it before repeating with the other. Then, Finnick kissed his way down Sam's abs, and began fumbling with Sam's belt.  
Suddenly, Sam's phone rang. Finnick looked up at him as he groaned, pressing ignore and tossing his phone on the other side of the bed. By now, Finnick had unzipped Sam's pants, and slowly brought them down, staring at Sam's surprisingly big bulge in his underwear. Finnick teasingly ran his fingers along the fabric, causing Sam to throw his head back in pleasure.  
Once again, Sam's phone began to ring. The caller ID read that is was Dani.  
"Just go ahead and answer it, we have time," Finnick said with a wink as he ran his hand up Sam's thigh. He crawled up next to Sam as he answered the phone, putting it on speaker.  
"Now's a really bad time, Dani," Sam stated, making no effort to hide how pissed he was.  
"Hello, Sam," A deep voice answered.  
"Yeah hi, what's up, all that shit. What do you want?"  
"You sound busy. What are you doing?"  
"Finnick," He answered bluntly. "Now what do you want?"  
"What are y'all going to do?"  
"I don't know. Eat something, drink, fuck a lot, watch a movie, who gives a rat's ass?" By now both Sam and Finnick's erections were gone. Sam slowly got out of the bed, pacing the room.  
"I must say, Sam. That red underwear fits you well," The voice said.  
Sam looked down at his underwear. Sure enough, he was wearing tight red underwear.  
"How did you know that?" Sam asked, showing interest for the first time during this conversation.  
"I'm standing in the closet,"  
"Liar," Sam stated, quickly making his way towards the closet. Finnick sprung onto his feet, holding Sam behind him. He slowly approached the closet, and reached his hand out to open the doors. In one motion, he opened both doors, only to find it empty.  
"Liar," Finnick said, making his way to the phone. "I'm done with this,"  
Finnick pressed hang up and handed the phone back to Sam. Suddenly, the bathroom door slammed open, and a hooded figure lunged at Sam with a knife. Sam reflexively elbowed the figure, causing them to hunch over in pain. Sam grabbed them by the shoulders and threw them into the dresser. While the figure got back on his feet, Finnick jumped onto him. The two rolled across the floor until the figure head butted Finnick. Finnick stood there, his mind foggy. He had no idea what to do as he watched the killer raise his knife. Suddenly, Sam pulled the figure off of him, slamming his face into the wall. The figure punched Sam in the gut, causing his grip to falter. Only after seeing Sam in pain do Finnick senses come back to him. He kicks the figure in the back of the knee, causing him to fall to the floor. Finnick holds down the killer before shouting to Sam.  
"Sam! I keep a gun on top of the dresser. Go get it!" he shouts. Sam quickly dashes across the room, but it becomes obvious that Sam is too short to retrieve the gun. The killer now rolls Finnick over, causing them to roll dangerously close to the staircase. Sam finally kicks in one of the legs of the dresser, causing it to topple over. He grabs the gun and points it at the two just as Finnick launches the killer off him and causes him to roll down the stairs. Sam ran next to Finnick, but by the time he got there, the killer was gone, and the front door was wide open. Finnick pulled out his cell phone and called the police.  
Within minutes, dozens of policemen were in the mansion. They searched the mansion while one of the policemen immediately interrogated the couple. They weren't even given time to put their clothes back on.  
"Do you know who the killer was?" He asked.  
Both shook their heads.  
"Do you know where he might be now?"  
Finnick shook his head, when Sam suddenly thought of it.  
Glimmer.

_Author's Note: Did you enjoy this chapter? Please let me know of what you like and don't like about my writing, I'm trying to improve. Also, I feel like I've started focusing on SamxFinnick more than y'all probably want me too. Do you want to see more of SamxFinnick, or should I have PeetaxCato take over? Should I have them as equals? Let me know! _


	4. The New Girl in Town

_Authors Note: Sorry I took so long to update, I've been rather busy this week. Anyways, so most people wanted to see more CatoxPeeta, (Peeto, Peetato, Potato, call it whatever you want) so the remaining chapters will balance Cato and Peeta with Sam and Finnick. Also, I'm changing my writing up a bit. Firstly, I'm going to start using first person along with 3__rd__ person, since I'm getting a little bored with all 3__rd__ person. Also, I'm sick of constantly using "A dark, monotone voice" whenever I describe the killer's voice. So, from now on, the killer's voice will be represented by __**bold. **__  
Ps: Just a warning, not much happens this chapter. Just developing characters before a few of them get stabbed._

Flashback: "Do you know where he might be now?"  
Finnick shook his head, when Sam suddenly thought of it.  
Glimmer.

_3__rd__ Person_

Sam quickly took out his phone and began dialing Glimmer's number. After a couple rings, Glimmer picked up.  
"Hey Sam," she said casually.

"Glimmer, get in your car and drive to Finnick's," Sam commanded.

"Glimmer was startled by her brother's sudden forcefulness. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Something happened, we're fine but you need to get here now. I'll explain when you're here," Sam replied before hanging up.

"Who were you calling?" The policeman asked.

"My sister. I want her here," Sam replied coldly. He wasn't in the mood to be interrogated.

"Can you leave for 2 minutes so we can get dressed?" Sam asked.

"Very well, I'll be outside if you need me," The officer replied before exiting the room.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," Sam thought to himself. Sam and Finnick began putting their clothes on. Finnick couldn't help but notice Sam's sneaky gaze when he was looking for a shirt, but decided to ignore it. He would have plenty of time with him once all this drama is dead and gone. Suddenly, Sam perks his head up.

"Glimmer's here," he states simply, pulling his shirt to cover his petite frame.

"How do you know?" Finnick asked. He hadn't heard anything.

"Sam? Where are you?" Glimmer shouted from the first floor.

"We're in Finnick's room!" Sam shouted. They immediately heard Glimmer sprinting up the staircase and bursting through the door. Finnick would never really get used to how in sync the two of them were.

"What happened? Why are there cops here?" she panted. Sam slowly explained the situation to Glimmer. As he finished, the policeman returned into the room.

"I have some bad news," he said, obviously uninterested.

"We have reason to believe this is a part of a serial murder," He stated, turning to Sam. "We believe you were intended to be the third victim, and you are likely to be targeted again,"

None of this came as a surprise to Sam. He didn't think Principal Snow's death was a coincidence, nor did he think this dumbass killer wouldn't come back for round 2. Although, he did find it funny how the police officer made no attempt to comfort him. He might as well have given him a card that said "You're going to die soon," Suddenly, something stuck out to him.  
"The third victim?" he asked.  
"The first two victims were Jonathan Snow and Danielle Canning. Both were killed earlier today,"  
The trio looked at each other in shock. Dani was really dead? Finnick looked confused, Sam was shocked, and a small tear was forming in Glimmer's eye. Dani wasn't the nicest person, but she was one of her best friends. What she was really concerned about, however, was that Sam could still be a target. Why would anyone want to hurt Sam? Then she thought of it.  
Dominic.

_Peeta's POV_

I was doing my hair in the mirror when suddenly my phone rang. I checked the screen, it was Cato. I smiled to myself before quickly answering.  
"Hey Cato," I beamed.  
"Hey Peeta. We'll be there in about 5 minutes, are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah, I'm ready," I said. Really, I had been getting for the last two hours, not that he needs to know that.  
"Great, see you soon," Cato replied before hanging up. I smiled to myself before putting my phone down and finishing my hair. Suddenly, my phone rang again.

The phone number was blocked, but I curiously answered it.  
"Hello?" I said.

"**Turn on the news. Channel 4," **

The line immediately went dead. I nervously made my way to the living room before clicking the television on and turning to Channel 4.  
_ "There are still no suspects for the identity of the killer who has been dubbed as the Dead Creek Slasher. There are currently two known victims, with two others narrowly escaping death all last night. Police have not released any information besides the names of the deceased and the surviving victims. Danielle Canning and Jonathan Snow are both deceased, while Samuel Campbell and Finnick Odair both escaped together. Stay tuned in to hear the details before anyone else," _

I stared at the screen in shock. I wasn't really sure if Danielle Canning was Dani from school, or if Jonathan Snow was principal snow, but it was impossible to avoid that Finnick Odair was obviously Finnick from school, and it would only make sense that he was with Sam. Also, who was it that called me? Should I feel threatened? I was still going through my thought process when I heard a honking outside. I immediately snapped out of my trance and dashed down the stairs and walked out the front door to find Cato, Marvel, and some girl I'd never seen before waiting for me in the car. When I opened the car door and stepped into the passenger side, I was quickly greeted by Cato.  
"Hey, Peeta," he said, nodding his head at me.  
"Hey," I managed.  
"That's Marvel and Clove back there," Cato pointed to the two people in the back seat. Marvel smiled and nodded his head, while Clove made some grumbling noise.

Cato began driving and I was instantly aware of the awkward silence. Clove and Marvel were on their phones, while Cato was preoccupied with driving. We hadn't even arrived at the mall and I already felt out of place. When we finally arrived, I got out and followed the group into the mall.

Once we were in the first store, the mood instantly lightened. Cato and I went to the sunglass hut and we laughed as we tried on girls shades. We were on our 3rd or 4th pair when we turned around to find Marvel wearing a pair of pink high heel shoes. We both rolled back laughing, crashing into the sunglasses stand. When the sunglasses came crashing down, we briefly looked at each other before laughing even harder. Even Clove finally broke a slight smirk at this. Our laughing was cut short when we saw security quickly approaching us. Without thinking, we started running away in all directions. Cato and Marvel ran to the left, while Clove and I were running to the right. I looked back to see the security guard chasing the two of us, speaking into his walky-talky. I was about to panic when suddenly Clove pulled me into a small opening between two stores. I followed her a few feet before we were in a small room. As I looked around the room, I widened my eyes when I saw Sam and Finnick staring at the two of us.

"Hey Peeta. Hey Clove," the two said in unison. I looked over to Clove to find her just as surprised as I was.  
"Um...hey," I tried. "What are y'all doing?"  
"Some asshole news reporter started following us, so Glimmer distracted her while we snuck in here," Sam explained with an annoyed expression. I wasn't quite sure if it was directed at the news reporter or me. Whatever the case, Sam's sour mood was surprisingly intimidating. I might have just been caught off guard to see Sam change from aggressively upbeat to cold and irritable in 24 hours or if I should actually keep an eye out for what I still kinda thought of as the ditzy blonde. I decided to let the situation go for now, considering what he and Finnick had been through recently.

"So Sam," Clove started, probably trying to ease the tension, "What's new with you?"  
Finnick looked at Clove as if she was holding a gun to her head. When I turned to look at her, I realized she was completely oblivious to what happened last night.

"Oh… wow," Sam said with a nervous laugh.  
Clove opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. Sam just looked at his hand, slowly running his finger down the oversized emerald on his ring. Finnick seemed to notice Sam's odd behavior and tried to exit the situation.  
"We should probably go, Sam. Glimmer's waiting for us," He said.  
Sam seemed to snap out of his trance.  
"Mkay, let's go," he replied, his facial expression returning to normal. As the two exited, Glimmer shook her head slowly.  
"What the hell was all that about?" she asked.

"Sam and Finnick were almost killed last night," I replied. Clove's face instantly went white.

"Oh," was all she could manage. Suddenly, I heard the sound of someone moving into the room.


	5. Bad Romance

_Authors Note: Hey! If you happen to be reading this the day it came out, happy 4__th__ of July! If not, Oh dear, what an awkward situation. Enjoy the chapter, leave reviews on what you like/don't like!_

_Flashback: "Oh," was all she could manage. Suddenly, I heard the sound of someone moving into the room. _

_Peeta's POV_

Clove and I turn our heads to the entrance to find Dominic squeezing into the room. He stares us, obviously perplexed.

"Uh...Hey," He managed.

"Hey," I said.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect to see you two. I was looking for uh…"

"Sam?" Clove suggested.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna…go…I'll see you soon Clove," Dominic mumbled, making his way out of the room. Clove looked at me wide eyed expression.

"He'll see me soon? FUCK! I'm next, aren't I?" She whispered.

"You think Dominic's the killer?" I responded.

"I mean how could it not be? Who else would go after Sam, Dani?"

"Dani's dead," I added gravely.

"Well there you go!" She shouted. Just as I was about to respond, Clove's phone vibrated. She quickly apologized and unlocked her phone. As she began reading a text message, her eyes widened. Suddenly, she looked down at the floor and began massaging her temples. I opened my mouth to ask what she was doing, but she cut me off.

"If Dominic's the killer, he was never going to kill Sam," Clove said, shaking her head. I raised one eye brow at her.

"He was going to kill Finnick. Dominic is in no way over Sam, no matter what any of us say. He was only mad at Sam in the first place because he was getting close to Finnick. Well, and that he wouldn't let Dominic fuck him, but that's another story. From this text that Cato sent me, they were at Finnick's house when they got attacked. Like, who the fuck would look for Sam at Finnick's house? Also, if his target was Sam, he would wait until Sam is alone. While Sam is considerably harder to kill with Finnick ready to take a knife for him, the killer probably saw Sam and just figured he would run up the stairs or hide under the bed or some other horror movie cliché."

Truthfully, everything Clove said made perfect sense. But wait, there are several people who could want to target Finnick.

"The killer might not be Dominic," I thought aloud.

_Sam's POV_

I can't help but feel a little insulted that everyone looks down on me so much. Do they honestly think I can't take care of myself? Still, I'm not going to argue that I feel much safer wrapped in Finnick's arms. The two of us were walking when I suddenly heard a voice behind me.

"Sam," I didn't need to turn around to know who was behind me, or how angry they were. It was the voice that was normally followed by being punched, kicked, or choked. Not this time, sweetie. I've been afraid of Dominic, and I'm so over the feeling.

"Hello, Dominic," I state simply, still facing away from him. Dominic runs in front of me, looking me in the eye. I wait for him to say something, but he stays silent. I can feel Finnick's arms wrap tighter around me. Honestly, I just wanted Finnick to back off at the moment. This was my battle.

"What?" I ask, growing impatient.

"I'm just um… sorry to hear what happened last night. You too, Finnick," I was dumbfounded. Well gee, as long as you're fucking SORRY! Most people look at me like I'm already dead, but as long as you're SORRY! Not to mention you probably are the one coming after me. Cunt. I tried my best to compose myself before responding.

"Huh. Don't really give a fuck. Bye now," I reply plainly before walking away. Like I said, I tried my best. As Finnick and I walked away, Dominic grabs my shoulder and spins me around.

"Wait, Sa," he starts.

"Don't touch me," I interrupt before walking off. Finnick and I are about to leave again when Dominic once again grabs my shoulder. Now, I'm just plain pissed off. When he turns me around, I punch him in the face. As he falls to the ground, I start kicking him in the gut.

"DO YOU LIKE THE FUCKING FEELING?!" Dominic tries to respond but only makes a gurgling noise as blood comes from his mouth. I laugh at his pain.  
"Yeah, neither did I," I sneer before flipping my hair back and storming away.

_Cato's POV_

"_We're in the panic room. We'll wait 4 u there,"_ I close my phone and frown in annoyance. The panic room was on the other side of the mall, and I wanted to go get food NOW. I roll my eyes before Marvel and I start jogging toward the store. We were about 2 minutes away when I found Dominic lying on the floor, covered in blood. He was talking to some security guard while a medic was looking at bruises on torso. Frankly, I didn't really give a fuck, but I felt obligated to at least act like I cared.

"Dominic, are you okay? What happened?" I ask, running up to him before kneeling down to him.

"Tried talking to Sam…he went crazy…Couldn't stand to hurt him," Dominic wheezed. I couldn't help but laugh at that last part. He couldn't stand to hurt Sam? I still remember the night a few years ago when Sam showed up at my house in tears, his face bleeding, bruises on his neck and stomach. Dominic wanted to have sex with Sam, who wasn't ready. Instead of waiting for him like a normal human being, Dominic had completely attacked the 13 year old version of Sam. I just laid down Sam in my bed and called Glimmer. I tried to go to Dominic's house, but Sam was too much of a mess to leave alone. When Glimmer arrived, she simply called Finnick before getting Sam to explain what happened. When he finished, Glimmer looked ready to kill Dominic. She probably would have, if she had her ring at the time. When Finnick arrived, Sam wrapped his arms around Finnick's waist while Glimmer explained what happened to Sam. He stormed off, only to come back an hour later, covered in both his and Dominic's blood. At the sight of this, Sam lost it all over again. He cried about how everyone was being hurt because of him and how it was all his fault. When he calmed down again and fell asleep, Finnick just watched him in pain before leaving. Not my happiest memory about Sam.

After that night, Sam's tears never came back, but his bruises did. He always had a decent excuse, but I never really believed him. He just spent the next couple of years living in fear of Dominic until he finally stood up to him. The worst part is, I don't even think Dominic really cared how much damage he did. All that mattered to him was that he had Sam, not that Sam was happy. Remembering this, I simply stared Dominic down.

"Sucks to be you," I said before continuing to make my way to Peeta and Clove.

_Peeta's POV_

I've probably been in this room for about an hour when Cato and Marvel finally make their way in. When I see them, I sigh in relief, glad to finally be able to leave.

"Hey," Cato greets, slightly out of breath.

"Finally," Clove groans, rolling her eyes at the two. "Let's go eat,"

20 minutes later, I found myself sitting in a booth of some Mexican restaurant I had never heard of. Across from me, Marvel had his arm wrapped around Clove, who seemed to merely tolerate him. Cato sat dangerously close to me. Every few minutes, our legs would touch and I had to refrain from squealing. We had been there for about 10 minutes when suddenly two figures approach us. Before I even turn around, I know who it is from the considerable height difference of the shadows.

"Hey," Finnick and Sam say in unison. I note that Sam had returned to his cheery self. Thank god, gloomy Sam was a little scary. Finnick helps Sam into the booth on the opposite side before pulling out a chair and sitting on the edge of the table. I wonder why he didn't just sit next to me and Cato, but he turns to me and gives me a knowing smile.

Am I really that easy to read?

Anyways, it didn't take long for Sam and Clove to break into their own conversation. Marvel just stood there, fuming when Clove's attention reverted completely to Sam. Sam seemed to pick up on this, and turned to me instead.

"Hey Peeta, what's up?" He smiled. I still couldn't get used to how innocent his voice sounded. Even though he was only a year younger than me, he looked like he might be 12.

"I'm pretty good, what about you?" I replied. I realize that, in recent events, my question was unintentionally verging on rhetorical. Sam didn't seem to notice though.

"I'm good, had some drama today though,"

"Really, what happened?" Sam didn't seem like the "drama" type.

"He beat the shit out of Dominic," Finnick Smirked. "It was actually pretty impressive,"

"I did not beat the shit out of him," Sam rolled his eyes at Finnick. Suddenly, Cato bursts out laughing.

"Oh yes you did. I saw him after, blood was EVERYWHERE," Shocked by this, I turn to Sam, who simply shrugged.

"Oops," he smirked. My gears were turning in confusion. Not only did it seem out of character for Sam to attack anyone, but was it even physically possible for Sam to beat Dominic in a fight? Not to mention he got out without a scratch. Also, why did Sam want to beat up Dominic? I know he hit him the other day, but Finnick gave him more than enough to call it even. I was still in my thought process when Marvel cut me off.

"Well Sam, how does it feel to be on the other side of the punch?" He stated bitterly. I saw Sam's facial expression briefly turn sad and solemn before returning to normal. Sam seemed to decide not to constitute him with an answer, and glared at Marvel before rolling his eyes and reading the menu.

"Oh wow," he said quietly. I quickly notice that Marvel's comment has much heavier weight then I thought, as Finnick and Cato were both holding their glare at Marvel, while Clove shook her head to herself.

When I thought to silence was going to become unbearable, Finnick whispered harshly to Sam.

"We need to go," he whispered.

Sam shook his head, not looking up. "It's fine, Finnick. Assholes will be assholes,"

Finnick shook his head. "Not that. Look behind me." I peeked behind Finnick and instantly saw what he was talking about. About 20 feet away from us and with his back turned to us, Dominic stood, covered in bandages. When I turned to see Sam's reaction, Sam simply shook his head again.

"Not scared of him," Sam said, smirking.

"Neither am I, let's just avoid confrontation and leave,"

Sam considered this for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right," The two waved goodbye and made their way out of the restaurant. Once they were out of earshot, Cato snapped at Marvel.

"Got a death wish or something?" He whispered harshly. At this, Marvel merely sneered.

"I'm not scared of Barbie," Marvel rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"How about Finnick?" Clove sneered. Marvel seemed to think about that briefly.

"Sam wouldn't want Finnick to hurt anyone. And, appearances aside, we all know Sam's got Finnick wrapped around his anorexic little finger," Marvel smiled.

"Really Marvel? Find new material," Clove scoffed. Marvel just smiled and went back to reading his menu. I didn't really follow this conversation very well. Firstly, why was the joke about how Dominic punched Sam the other day considered so rude? I knew it was rude of him, but everyone acted like he just spat on Sam. These people weren't the sensitive type, and it seemed like just some incident that's already been overshadowed by bigger events. Secondly, why did Marvel dislike Sam so much? It didn't really seem to be a mutual feeling, and nobody else really seemed to feel the same way about Sam that Marvel did. And finally, what was this about Sam once having an eating disorder? That one didn't really surprise me actually; he was built like a featherweight boxer. Cato seemed to notice my confusion and whispered in my ear.

"Dominic used to beat Sam a lot. That's what all that was about. And the whole anorexic thing was just Marvel making fun of Sam," he whispered.

"Oh," I thought out loud. That made everything make a lot more sense. Truthfully, I felt a little bad for assuming the anorexia part was true, but at least now it made sense why everyone, now including me, was pissed at Marvel. What I was really focused on, though, was that Cato was whispering in my ear. I turned a scarlet read as his lips stayed dangerously close to my face. When he noticed my blushing, he merely smirked as he sat up straight again. A few minutes later, I felt his hand gently rest on my knee. This time, I decided I would be in control. He leaned over to whisper in my ear again.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" Cato asked. I put my hand on top of his before answering.

"Yeah," I replied, giving my best attempt at matching his smirk. We smiled at each other, but then it suddenly hit me.

What the fuck did I just sign myself up for?


	6. Love & Sex & Magic

_Authors Note: UGH IT'S FINALLY HERE! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, I just couldn't figure out how to get it down on paper. Just a warning, this chapter has some (poorly written) smut, so brace yourself. _

_Flashback: "Do you want to come over tonight?" Cato asked. I put my hand on top of his before answering._

"_Yeah," I replied, giving my best attempt at matching his smirk. We smiled at each other, but then it suddenly hit me._

_What the fuck did I just sign myself up for?_

_Peeta's POV_

Honestly, I barely even remember what happened the rest of that day. All I could think about was seeing Cato tonight. What if I wasn't good enough? What if he's just going to use me? What if I misread everything and he doesn't even want me?

_What if he's the killer?_

No, Cato may be a little edgy and violent, but he's definitely not the killer. I should just be worried that he might be into bondage or not so into lube.

After a few more hours of shopping, I find myself back in Cato's car. I don't even remember most of the stores we went into. I bought a couple shirts just to seem like I was there for a reason. Before I knew it, Marvel waved goodbye as he stepped out of the car and went into his house, followed by Clove a few minutes later. As we began driving to Cato's house, Cato turned to me.

"You want to do this, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I want this," I reply, smiling. It was nice of him for asking. "Just don't like, tie me up or anything,"

Cato bursts out laughing. "I think I can handle that," he says. Cato's car comes to a stop as we pull up into his house. I can't help but look up in awe. The place was at LEAST 10 times larger than my house. I figured Cato was pretty well off since he was with the popular clique or whatever you want to call it, but this place looked like it was for royalty.

"Oh, wow," I said, dumbstruck. Even though I'm not looking at Cato, I'm almost positive he's smirking.

"Don't say wow, you sound like Sam," Cato said as I turned my head towards him. Sure enough, he was smirking at me. We both smile at each other for a few seconds before our faces slowly turn more solemn. I drop my gaze toward the floor, unable to handle the heat. Once we lose eye contact, I feel his hand reach out and touch my cheek. Before I can look up, I feel his lips crash into mine. He's the first to break the kiss, but only for air as he quickly reinforces it. I feel his tongue running along my lip as he pulls me onto his lap. I open my mouth, and his he hastily begins exploring my mouth while our tongues battle for dominance before he easily wins.

I can feel his arousal growing in his pants, so I grind myself on his still growing erection. He was big. Like, intimidatingly big. Suddenly, I feel one of his hands firmly grab my ass. Our kiss breaks, and he leans over before whispering in my ear.

"Let's go inside," he whispered roughly. His hand reached past me to open the car door before helping me out of the car and getting out himself. As we went toward the front door, I felt his hand slowly wrap around mine. I couldn't help but blush, and thankfully he couldn't notice in the darkness of the night. He smiled down at me before he opened the front door and allowed me inside.

His house was even more beautiful on the inside. Honestly, I didn't even really care. All I could think about was Cato. Granted, I was still pretty nervous, but my arousal trumped any cold feet I had.

Next thing I knew, I found myself in Cato's living room. He sat me down on a plush white couch before making his way on top of me. His lips instantly began devouring mine as he ran his hand along my leg. I reached for the hem of Cato's shirt while his hand slowly reached around and groped my ass. Cato raised his arms as I took his shirt off of him. Once it was off, I felt VERY self-conscious. His body was absolutely perfect. Everything about him was far superior to me. From his bronze skin, to his defined chest, to his perfectly sculpted abs. My eyes widened in delight as I took in the sight in front of me.

"Like what you see?" Cato asked, smirking. Fuck, that smirk. I didn't reply, but I didn't really need to. I'm sure my facial expression gave it away. He leaned back down onto me and went back to work, this time on my neck. He slowly sucked on my neck before beginning to gently bite me. I winced in pain, knowing he was going to leave a hickey. When he finally stopped, he literally ripped my shirt off. I looked up at him, hoping he was satisfied.

"So fucking hot," he whispered to himself. I hoped he didn't notice I was blushing.

He goes back to my neck before he starts making gentle butterfly kisses down my body, making my skin tingle from every touch. When he got to my abs, he started fumbling with my belt. Once he unbuckled it, he aggressively tugged my pants and underwear down in one tug. My fully hard erection popped up, earning a small smirk from Cato.

"Not bad," he said, looking up to me. I was about 7 inches long, and not very thick. I guess I was pretty big, but I had a feeling Cato was MUCH bigger.

Cato wrapped his fingers around my cock before gently stroking, making me moan softly. I'd never had anyone else touch me like this, and the feeling was so overwhelming. Suddenly, Cato looked up at me before putting me in his mouth, making me gasp in pleasure.

"Cato," I moaned, running my fingers through his hair. Cato swished his tongue around my head before flicking his tongue in the slit, making me throw my head back in ecstasy. Slowly, Cato went lower and lower on my cock before he had put my entire package in his mouth. He gently hummed, causing my cock to vibrate, while still flicking his tongue around the tip.

"Cato," I said in between moans. "I'm close," Hearing this, Cato stopped sucking me before looking up at me, smirking.

"No problem, let's skip to the fun part," he said with a wink. I gulped, still anxious about having him inside me. Cato stood up and quickly tore off his jeans and underwear. Once I saw his throbbing cock, I knew I was in trouble. Cato was at least 9 inches long, and way thicker then I was.

"Big enough for you?" He asked rhetorically. I quickly nodded, in case he actually needed an answer.

"One second," He said, disappearing into the next room. He returned moments later, holding a bottle of what must have been lube. Within seconds he flipped me over and started rubbing the lubrication around my waiting hole. I nodded at him, giving him permission to take it one step further.

I instantly felt a well lubricated finger slowly enter my waiting hole. Due to the lube, it went in without much pain or resistance. He slowly ran his spare hand up and down my back while he gently finger fucked me. After moving back and forth a few more times, he started to work a second finger in. At this point the pain was starting to build, but it was immediately masked with pleasure when he hit that one special spot. I gasped in shock, but my gasp was quickly replaced my loud moaning as he continued to hit my g-spot.

"You're mine now," He smirked, adding a third finger in before violently fingering me. I cried out in pain and pleasure, overwhelmed by the control Cato had over me.

"Cato," I managed to say between my moans.

"Would you like me to fuck you, Peeta?" Cato beamed.

"Please," I begged. Suddenly, Cato pulled his fingers out and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Peeta, I'll fuck you whenever you please. Starting…. Now,"

Suddenly, Cato began slowly slipping in his cock into me. I grit my teeth in pain as he went deeper and deeper into my hole. I sighed in relief when Cato was finally fully inside me. He stayed like this for several minutes, waiting for me to adjust. The pain was starting to subdue, so I gave him the signal to start moving.

Cato slowly pulled about halfway out of me before sliding back in. The pain was still excruciating, but it began to fade as I began to be overtaken by pleasure. Cato was still in a fairly slow pace, but I was already in a daze as he hit my g spot.

"Cato," I moaned softly. I felt Cato give my ass a hard smack as he began picking up his pace. With every thrust, my cock twitched happily at the unimaginable pleasures the brutish boy was bestowing upon me. Suddenly, Cato pulled out of me, Leaving me with an empty feeling.

"Turn around," He commanded. I obliged, and Cato instantly was back on me. He quickly put his cock back inside me before mercilessly pounding my ass. Cato leaned over and began gently kissing my neck as he continued to slam into me. How he could be so gentle and cruel at once was a mystery to me.

"Cato," I screamed between moans, "I'm close," This made Cato fuck me even harder as I experienced the most intense orgasm of my life. Cum started shooting out of my cock and onto my chest and stomach. Satisfied, I relaxed and let Cato do as he pleased. A couple minutes later, he began to clench up as he exploded inside me.

After shooting his load, Cato collapsed on top of me in exhaustion. Once he regained in his energy, he picked himself up off of me before leaning to whisper in my ear.

"You," He panted, "are amazing," I smiled up at him, fairly certain he meant it.

"We better get you in a shower," He said. I nodded in agreement. He led me to the bathroom before we entered the shower together. Once we were both clean, we started putting our clothes back on. As I reached for my shirt, I remembered that Cato ripped it clean in half.

"Oh, sorry about that," He said, "Let's get you a different shirt," he said, motioning me to follow him. I followed him up a flight of stairs and down the hallway until we were at the door of what must have been his room. Once he opened the door, I walked in to find what I assumed was Cato's bedroom. The walls were painted a light green and covered in posters of several singers and movies. There was a large flat screen TV with a plush white couch with blue pillows on it. Above the TV a large collection of trophies stood on several shelves. In the corner a large wooden desk had half a dozen textbooks neatly stacked on top of each other. Next to the desk a small collection of acoustic and electric guitars stood proudly on a rack. It was only when I moved my head to look at the bed when I noticed Sam lying there, looking at me with a confused expression.

"Um…" Sam tried, obviously perplexed. What was Sam doing in Cato's room? Or Cato's house, for that matter. Cato tried to ease the tension.

"So um… Sam, do you mind if I find a shirt for Peeta?" He asked hesitantly. Sam seemed to ease out of the awkward situation.

"Sure, go ahead," he said with his usual cheer. "But the only shirts I have that will fit are my sleep shirts. They're in the bottom left shelf of the dresser,"

Cato started filing through the dresser, and came up holding a small black shirt.

"Jesus Sam, this is loose on you?" Cato asked.

"Yeah, and?"

"It's an adult small,"

"Fuck you," Sam rolled his eyes, still smiling. The scene in front of me was just too much to handle. I honestly had no idea what to make of this. I was still trying to decode it when Cato handed me the black shirt.

"It might be a little tight, but you have the body for it," Cato winked. I looked over at Sam and saw him trying not to laugh.

"So, in case you didn't notice, this isn't my room. It's Sam's," Cato stated as I pulled the shirt over my head. Well, that explained the room at least. Nothing in here really seemed to match Cato's personality, while it fit Sam perfectly. But why does Sam have his own room in Cato's house?

"Wait, why do you.. uhhh," I tried addressing Sam. Sam's eyes widen at me, obviously surprised.

"Oh," He said, "You don't know,"

"Me and Cato are brothers,"


	7. I'll be Missing You

_Authors Note: Hey guys! This chapter is fairly short, just because when I got to the point I wanted to cut off I had about 500 words less then I normally do. No problem, I quite like this chapter and hope you do too! Also please leave your reviews, I absolutely love reading them. Compliments as well as criticism is appreciated (please be nice though, not like it's been a problem yet). Also just prepare yourself, this story is starting to have some rather dark parts. _

_Flashback "Wait, why do you.. uhhh," I tried addressing Sam. Sam's eyes widen at me, obviously surprised._

"_Oh," He said, "You don't know," _

"_Me and Cato are brothers," _

_Peeta's POV_

"Well, half-brothers, anyways," Sam adds. I can't help but notice how his eyes wonder away from me, as if he's in some trance. I can tell this was a touchy subject, as Sam tuned out the world and Cato shuffled uncomfortably. Cato nudged me before whispering in my ear.

"We should get out of here," he whispered, eyeing the door. I trust his judgment and step out, leaving Sam alone. We walk several feet until we're by the staircase.

"Sorry," he started. "I didn't think Sam would be in there,"

"I don't care that Sam was there, I like him and all. I just didn't know you two were…related," I said, still a little surprised.

"Yeah, we have the same mother. It's not a very fun story, honestly," Cato said.

"Are you and Glimmer related, then?"

"No, they share a father. He looks just like my mother did though," Cato said, looking down, almost in the way Sam did.

"Do you not want to talk about it?" I asked. I could tell this story was painful for both of them.

"No, no it's okay. Either Sam or I have to tell you eventually anyways. Just know that very few people know about it, and it needs to stay that way," I nod my head to show I understand.

"Basically, my mom had an affair with Glimmer's dad. Nobody knew about it, so when my mom got pregnant, everyone got ecstatic. I don't remember it personally, obviously, but my dad told me a few years ago. When my mom was close to having the baby, she admitted to my dad that she didn't know if the baby was his or not. My dad left my mom, only to come back 10 years later. My mom died giving birth to Sam, only living long enough to name him. He got put in custody of Glimmer's family, and a maid took care of me. When Sam was about 3, Glimmer and Sam's dad killed himself, reasons unknown. The note said something about guilt, so people figured it was about the affair. He was a doctor, left them each with a fortune. Anyways, 7 years later Glimmer's mom agreed to allow Sam to switch between living at mine and their house. It was partly because Sam needed someone to look up too, and Glimmer didn't really count, but mostly because we both just needed someone to talk too. That's about it,"

"Um," I try, having no idea what to say. I also felt pretty bad when I realized I indirectly brought up the subject.

"Oh wow," we both turn our heads to see Sam standing in the hallway. "I've always really fucking hated that story," Sam walked past us and down the stairs.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in my dance studio,"

The hurt in Sam's voice was like a slap in the face. Obviously, I didn't do any of these things to him, but it was as if I was in a cloud of his emotions, feeling a small dose of his pain. I wish I could do that to people. When Sam was out of earshot, Cato turned to me.

"Don't worry about him. He just needs to be alone for an hour or so and he'll be fine," Cato gave me a reassuring smile, and I felt a little better. Suddenly, Cato rose to his feet and started walking down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked, mostly just curious.

"I should probably lock up the liquor cabinet,"

_3__rd__ Person POV_

"So what do you think of the new kid?" Marvel asked, talking into his phone.

"Who, Peeta? He seems cool enough," Clove replied on the other line.

"Cato sure seemed to like him," Marvel laughed.

"Do you think Dominic's in the hospital right now?" Clove changed the subject, referring to Sam hitting him.

"Nah, how hard can Sam really punch? He's weighed the same amount since 4th grade," The two laughed briefly before Clove noticed she had an incoming call

"Hey hold on, I'm gonna lose this dude real quick," She said, changing lines.

"Hello?"

"**Hello, Clove," **

"Who's this? You sound stoned, dude,"

"**Well that's not polite of you to say,"**

"Yeah cool whatever. Are you going to tell me who you are?"

"**What if I said no?"**

"What if I said goodbye?"

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you,"**

"I like my odds," Clove sneered, hanging up and switching back to Marvel.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"I don't know, some creep,"

"All that drama with the killer has this town going crazy," Marvel replied. Suddenly, Clove noticed the person had called back. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"One sec," She said, switching lines again.

"What?" She said, obviously annoyed.

**Why would you hang up on me?"**

"I don't know, why would you harass me?" She retorted.

"**All that drama with the killer has this town going crazy," **he mocked. Clove eyed around the room suspiciously.

"How did you he said that? Are you tapping my phone?"

"**Better. I'm standing in the closet,"**

Clove rolled her eyes. "That's original. And bullshit,"

"**See for yourself,"**

Clove eyed her closet door, hesitantly walking towards it. She slowly reached for the handle, secretly scared someone would come popping out. Suddenly, she yanked to door open, only to find it empty.

"Fuck you creep. I'm over this,"

"**I never said I was in your closet, bitch,"**

Clove was just confused now. "What?"

"**That's the original part. I'll tell Marvel you said hi," **

_Click. _The line went dead.

Marvel stood, patiently waiting for Clove to pick up when his closet door swung open. He turned in shock to see a hooded figure lunging at him with a knife.

"HOLY SHIT," he screamed, moving out of the killer's way. He tried running, but the killer grabbed his ankle and he came tumbling down, hitting his head on his desk. He laid there, in shock as the killer held himself over him. He took out his knife, running it down Marvel's face. This was enough to make Marvel regain his senses, as he kneed the killer in the stomach. The killer wheezed and toppled off of him as Marvel made a bee line for the door.

Just as he swung the door open, the killer lunged for Marvel and stabbed him in the back. Marvel's eye's widened in shock as the killer covered his mouth with his free hand. Marvel elbowed them in the gut , causing their grip to falter. He managed to break free and started running out the door. Soon, however, Marvel's stab wound caught up to him as he fell onto his stomach. As he began crawling for the stairs, he heard the killer calmly walk towards him. Suddenly, they grabbed his shoulder and flipped him onto his back before stabbing him directly in the chest. Weak, Marvel slowly raised his arm and took off their hood, staring in the eyes of his killer.

Marvel's last words were "fuck you,"

_Peeta's POV_

"Why do you need to lock up the liquor cabinet?" I asked, although I realized the answer as soon as I said it.

"We don't want Sam to get ahold of it, now do we? Don't worry, he's not an alcoholic or anything. He just gets drunk, like, really easy," he adds quickly when he saw my face. Well, I guess that made sense, even I had to weigh at least 50 pounds more than Sam. I simply nodded my head to show I was listening. As we made our way down to the living room, we noticed Sam pacing around the room, talking on his phone.

"Alright. Thank you for letting me know," He hung up his phone, before slowly bowing his head.

"Marvel's dead," he stated solemnly, making his way to the couch. I was surprised, but Cato was completely petrified.

"Was he killed?" I asked. Sam simply nodded his head before collapsing on the couch. I tried comforting Cato, but he still seemed unaware of his surroundings. We slowly walked over to the living room before joining Sam on the couch.

"Are you sure?" Cato asked. Sam nodded again.

"It was the police," he said, holding up the phone.

"We officially have a serial killer," Sam stated.

"I wonder if they'll make a movie about this," I thought outloud.

"If they made a movie, who would play us though?" Cato added, coming back to his senses. He still seemed a little shocked, though. We all sat around in thought for a moment.

I looked at Sam in thought. He looked far too youthful to really look like any celebrity, and his persona would be too hard to capture for most.

"You look like a young Cody Linley," Cato said to Sam. Sam shrugged and nodded.

"BUT, with my luck they'll probably cast Brent Corrigan," Oh god. The worst part about that is Sam is probably right.

Our conversation was cut short when we heard a banging on the front door.

"Hello?" Someone shouted. "I know you're in there Sam," I knew that voice…

Dominic was here.

_Thank you for reading! Just a reminder to tell me what you like/don't like. Also, I'm rather curious to know what people think of the characters. Not so much as who their based on, but the way they are in this story (for example, if you love Finnick but you don't love him in this story, don't tell me about how you love Finnick. Good for you though Finnick is awesome :P) Also please tell me WHAT you like/don't like about them. Thank you so much, your reviews help me learn as a writer._


	8. Insomniatic

_Flashback: Our conversation was cut short when we heard a banging on the front door._

"_Hello?" Someone shouted. "I know you're in there Sam," I knew that voice…_

_Dominic was here. _

_Sam's POV_

Oh wow, Dominic's here. Today's been a fun day, has it not? I rolled my eyes in annoyance before getting up and making my way towards to door.

"Be careful," Cato warned me. I nodded my head at him before opening the door. As soon as I opened the door, Dominic wrapped his arms firmly around me, making some awkward bear hug.

"Thank god you're okay!" He sighed in relief. Once I squirmed free, I looked up at him in annoyance.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. I knew I had to act pissed. Dominic sighed before starting his story.

"I got a call that said Marvel was dead. After I hung up, I got another call. It was this creepy, deep monotone voice that said he was going to kill you next, so I came here,"

I saw Cato and Peeta come up behind me with worried looks on their face.

"Well, no stab wounds here," I mumbled in annoyance, closing the door. Before I could close it, Dominic stuck his foot in the way, pushing the door back open.

"You need someone to protect you, Sam. And Finnick isn't here, now is he?" Oh god. Everyone, meet Sam, everybody's favorite little victim! Also, apparently Cato isn't enough protection? Oh wow. Fucking wow. Speaking of Finnick, I suddenly see his red Ferrari pulling onto our street. I smile, knowing I've won.

"Well," I say, pulling out my best innocent voice. "I actually don't need any protection. As for you…," I point to the Ferrari that Finnick was now getting out of. He looked at the two of us and just smirked at Dominic.

"Dumb bitch," He spat at me. "I'm trying to help you,"

"What? Nobody's ever called me dumb," I recoil as Finnick approaches us.

"Um, Hey," Finnick greets, eyeing Dominic in annoyance. "Not to be rude or anything but why are you here?"

"Oh uh... I just got worried about Sam and thought I would come and make sure he's okay," Finnick considered this for a moment.

"Well, he's fine. You can go now," Finnick states simply, moving past Dominic and into the house.

Defeated, Dominic mutters something and heads towards his car. Finnick closes the door and turns back towards us.

"Do I want to know?" he asks me.

"It was just a bunch of bull. Either that or I'm seconds away from being cut into pieces," I state, rolling my eyes at Dominic's concerns. Now that Marvel's gone, he's my main suspect of who the killer is.

"Hey Cato, Hey Peeta," He greeted to the two behind me. Oh yeah, they still exist, almost forgot.

"Hey," The two greeted in unison.

Awkward. That's the only real way to describe the minutes that followed. We returned to the living room and sat on the couches, Finnick and I on one and Peeta and Cato on the other. We all sat silently for a few minutes until Cato made an attempt to break the silence.

"So… Marvel…." Cato tried. I could see in his eyes that Cato was hurt by Marvel's death. I wasn't. I wasn't at all.

"Yeah," I added, not even caring about the awkwardness of the situation. Suddenly, there was another pounding on the door.

Everyone immediately perked their heads at the door again, unable to see who it was.

"Dominic again?" Peeta asked.

"No," I corrected. "Dominic's not that strong,"

"HELLLOOOOOOOO?" Glimmer screamed. "Is someone going to let me the Fuck in?"

I quickly rushed towards the door, letting Glimmer in. Once I open the door, Glimmer immediately jumps into my arms.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY!" She cried, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm getting a lot of hugs today," I said, trying to wiggle free.

"So who got in your ear?" Cato asked. Glimmer took a deep breath for replying.

"Like ten minutes ago Dominic came to my house looking for Sam. Wouldn't tell me what he wanted, why he was freaking out, nothing. When I said he wasn't here he like sped off. I was just like, what the fuck, right? Anyways so I came here and,"

"Got it," Cato interrupted.

"Well, were just hanging out here," Finnick said.

"Great I'll join," Glimmer invited herself, as the now five of us made our way to the couch. Glimmer sat between Cato and Peeta, obviously to their distaste. I'm not quite sure how I feel about Cato and Peeta together. Or if they were together, for that matter. All I really know is that they have really, really, REALLY loud sex. Anyways, I'm happy for Cato to find a half decent guy finally, although at the same time disappointed. It's like I've been living in this fantasy that Cato would stick around for me. That he wouldn't go to college, get a job, and find a boy, with me just a walking, talking, distant memory. I knew it was selfish of me to want him to just look after me. I also knew that Cato would always be there for me, even if he wasn't always around. Actually, I didn't know that. I hoped that. I hoped, so badly, that Cato would care about me. That he does care. That he ever cared. But really, in my life, I know nothing. I hate that I trust Cato. Trusting people sucks. You see, once I trust someone that seems to be the time when they betray me. That's the time when they hit me. Or they leave me. Or they rape me.

Honestly, I'd say there are three people in this world that I still trust. Glimmer, Cato, and Finnick. As I look at the three of them, I can only help but wonder.

"Which one will fuck me over next?"

"Sam? Helloooooo!" I suddenly snap out of my thought to see Finnick snapping in my face, smiling in amusement at my daydreaming.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"We're going to watch a movie, any ideas?" Finnick asks.

"Oh," I consider this for a moment. Then, I get the perfect idea. "Scream,"

Everyone looks at me in confusion.

"Um, Sam, that's a bit ironic," Cato says, eyeing me curiously.

"You said it yourself, we're living a horror movie. Shouldn't we do some research on what we're up against?" I ask simply. I watch as one by one, each person considers this.

"Why not," Cato finally says as he gets up to get the movie. As the movie begins, I watch as everyone watches with utter concentration, taking mental notes on what to do and not do. Well, everyone but Peeta. Peeta just seemed scared shitless. I watched in relative disinterest as Ghostface chased Sidney around her house on screen. I already knew every fucking line of this movie. I just wouldn't be able to sit though "The Notebook" or whatever bullshit Glimmer was going to insist. Just as Sidney picks up the phone to call 911 I feel myself drift off into sleep.

I haven't been asleep very long when the nightmares that are flashbacks begin. First, I watch as a seven year old version of me skips his way down the street. It's rather strange to see such a happy version of me. I guess a lot has happened since then. I follow myself into my house and see Glimmer's mom lying on the couch, barely conscious. I didn't realize it at the time, but she was unbelievably drunk. I look at the chair across from her and see a man sitting there, smiling at me. Not breaking his smile, he walks over to me and stoops to my eye level.

"Hi there sweetie!" he says, "Do you remember me?"

"You're Marvel's dad?"

"You remember!" he says, taking my hand in his. He hasn't stopped smiling the entire time. I frown at him, pulling my hand away.

"What's wrong with mommy?" I ask, turning to her. She barely even acknowledges me.

"She's not feeling good. We can play instead!" He smiles, grabbing my wrists.

"No!" I cry, trying to pull away, but my attempts are futile. He tightens his grip on my wrists as he drags me out of the room.

"MOM!" I cry, struggling to break his grip. She looks down at me, now holding several hundred dollar bills.

"Times are tough, sweetie. Everyone has to pay their share," she slurs as I feel a needle go into my arm.

I wake up to find I'm in the back of a van. It's fairly dark, but through light from the front I can vaguely see my surroundings. My hands are tied behind my back, but after a few minutes I untie them with ease. At my age, I didn't know exactly what was to come, but I knew I was in danger. I quickly begin searching through the van to find something I can use as a weapon. Rope? No. A can of paint? Probably not. Then, I feel it. I quickly take the hammer and tuck it in behind my jeans before hiding in a corner, acting as though my hands were tied. After a few minutes, the van door opens and Marvel's dad smiled down at me with that exact same smile. As he crawled towards me, I took the hammer out and hit him directly on the side of the head. He falls over in a daze, and I get on top of him, bashing his face in. I hear him crying in pain, but I don't really care. I have to survive this. By the time I finish, his entire face is flattened, and his pulse probably stopped a while ago. I watch as the seven year old me finally broke down and cried. After a few minutes, while the tears still ran down my cheeks, I got up and began to wonder my way home.

Suddenly, the scene changes, but I already know what memory always follows. Now, I watch as the twelve year old version of me makes his way home. I still had some innocence to me, but the constant bounce in my step was fading away. As I walk down the street, I feel a sudden pull into the alley. I try to scream, but my attacker covers my mouth. He moves his head so I can see his face, and I widen my eyes when I see Marvel staring back at me.

"Surprised?" He asks, throwing me against the wall. For the next hour, I watch as I'm beaten, raped and humiliated, desperately trying to wake myself up. Once Marvel's grunting stops, he leans over and whispers into my ear words I have now memorized.

"That was for my father. Now listen closely, Sam. You will get up, go home, and tell everyone that Dominic did this. Tell the truth, and I'll kill Glimmer. Then Cato. Then Finnick. Then Dominic. And then, finally, I will kill you. Clear?" I was too petrified at the time to respond, but he must have assumed I heard him.

"Oh and one more thing. Dominic's drunk out of his mind tonight, so he won't remember what happened. I guess you'll even have him convinced," Marvel sneered at me, before giving me one final slap on the ass and leaving me in the alleyway. I don't know how long I laid there, contemplating if I should ever go back before I finally got up and left to begin weaving the web of lies that was to become my life.

To my surprise, the scene changes once more. What? After the dream with Marvel ends, I always awaken. But, for whatever reason, I now found myself lying in green grass, overlooking a small cemetery. Suddenly, I see myself walk towards one of the graves. Only then do I realize that this dream isn't a memory. I look to be about as old as I am now, perhaps a year older. As I walk closer, I see the name written on the tombstone. Marvel Cunnings. I watch myself as I lay in front of the tombstone, smiling.

"So Marvel," I say, repressing my laughter "How does it feel to be on the other side of the punch?" With that, the future me bursts out laughing, rolling around on the grave. I watch myself in a mix of interest and horror when suddenly I feel something grab my foot. I look down and see Marvel slowly dragging down into the abyss. I scream in horror until I feel myself jolt awake.

Someone must have put me in my bed, because I look around and find myself in my room, with Peeta eyeing me with concern.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, fine. Bad dream," I reply sleepily. Suddenly I came to a realization. "Wait, why are you in my room?"

"Just needed another shirt, hope you don't mind," he states simply. Suddenly, the room door bursts open and Finnick flies in, immediately followed by Cato. Finnick holds a gun threateningly, but when he sees the two of us staring at them in surprise, he puts it away and looks at the two of us in confusion.

"Bad dream?" Finnick guesses, staring at me.

"Yeah, sorry," I reply. Without another word, Finnick climbs into bed with me, pulling me into his arms. Cato and Peeta eventually made their way out of the room, turning the lights off behind them. Not soon after, I feel Finnick's heartbeat slow down, while I still lie awake. Every time I close my eyes, I see Marvel's Fathers smashed in face, or I hear the grunts of Marvel as he thrusts in me, and now, I feel Marvel's hand drag me into the ground. As I stay rigidly in Finnick's arms, my only real protection, I know sleep won't come. This is the night I developed insomnia.

_Authors Note: Is it ironic that chapters about Sam seem to be so much darker? Anyways sorry this chapter took so long, with school back I barely have enough time to write. I'll be making the next chapter soon, please give me your reviews, they make me want to write more! _


	9. Starry Eyed

_Authors Note: Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update, school has been especially time consuming lately. I'll be trying my best to get these last chapters out quickly though, as this is the last chapter before the two part finale (Prepare for lots of gore). Anyways I might eventually make a sequel to this fan fiction, although I'm going to first try a whole new fan fiction that I'll be talking more about later. So, for now, enjoy! Also I'm sorry this chapter is really short, I didn't want to add anything to this chapter because it would have been unnecessary. P.S. Please leave a review and thank you so much to the couple of people who are reviewing regularly!_

_ Peeta's Pov_

When I finally roused from my deep sleep, I found that Cato had already gotten up, leaving me sleeping in his bed wearing almost nothing. I had just pulled myself into a sitting position when the door swung open, revealing Finnick also only wearing underwear. I tried to avoid staring as I realized he was giving me a perplexed expression.

"You aren't up yet?" He asked me as he moved towards Cato's closet.

"No… What time is it?"

"2 Pm. Better get up so you can get ready for the party," 2 Pm? How did that even happen? I'd also completely forgotten about Jenni's party tonight. Just as I pulled the blankets off of me, Sam stepped through the doorframe. His eyes darted from me to Finnick, who hadn't yet noticed that Sam walked in. I had just noticed that neither Finnick nor I were dressed when Sam gave me a long, accusing look. I opened my mouth to deny his accusations, but Sam beat me to it.

"Hi Peeta," he said, not exactly coldly but definantly lacking his usual cheer.

"H-h-h-I" I stuttered weakly. I was being intimidated by a 90 something pound little blonde boy. I probably would have caved in under Sam's glare, but Finnick unintentionally came to my rescue.

"Hey babe," he whispered as he pulled Sam close to his still barely clothed body. Sam's glare was instantly gone and he smiled genuinely. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. The relationship Finnick and Sam had just seemed so unbreakable, as opposed to what I have with Cato, which technically isn't even a relationship. How could Finnick and Sam be so inseparable, yet Sam is still so weary of me and Finnick? Then, it hit me. Sam probably wasn't mad at me for being around Finnick. It had to be something else. But what? Finnick had let Sam out of his grasp, who started making his way to the doorway.

"You can come to my room if you need an outfit, Peeta!" he called from behind him, the coldness not quite as prominent but still definantly there. I made a mental note to talk to Cato about what the problem might be.

"So what'd you do?" Finnick smirks at me, pulling on a pair of Cato's jeans.

"Pardon?" I asked. Not exactly the coolest thing I ever said, but Finnick lets it slide.

"Sam's mad at you. Or, as mad as Sam gets anyways,"

"I don't know. I think it's because we were together," At this, Finnick burst out laughing.

"What? It could be true," I defended myself, slightly hurt.

"Sam trusts me, Peeta," He states simply. "Also, Sam isn't intimidated by you," That was probably true; Sam had no reason to be intimidated by me. Most people would agree that Sam is more physically attractive then me, and anyone could see that Sam has Finnick wrapped around his finger. So what could it be? I guess I'll have to go and find out.

I timidly made the walk to Sam's room before lightly knocking on the door.

"Come in," Sam says from inside. I open the door to see Glimmer and Sam next to the dresser, frantically looking through the drawers.

"Oh Hi Peeta," Glimmer practically spits out. If Sam was mad at me, Glimmer was furious.

"H-h-h-I" I stuttered for the second time today. I guess Sam wasn't the only one who could intimidate me.

"Please excuse us, were looking for something very important. You haven't happened to have seen Sam's ring, have you? The big sapphire one," Glimmer asks rhetorically as Sam stands up and moves next to her.

"No, never," I reply genuinely. Glimmer seems satisfied, but Sam doesn't buy it.

"Is that so? Because, you see, I remember you coming into my room last night to get a new shirt. But, for some reason, you're not wearing a new shirt. You're in the same one,"

"The other one is too tight," I answer honestly, although I'm now scared. I know I didn't take Sam's ring, but I'm certainly in a bad position.

"So you didn't take my ring?" Sam asks uncertainly.

"No, I swear," Sam considers this for several seconds.

"Okay, I believe you," Sam says reluctantly. I am momentarily relieved before Glimmer breaks my moment of bliss.

"Yeah, I don't," Glimmer says as she blows past me. Sam is momentarily perplexed before he shrugs and goes after Glimmer, and I follow suit. When we find Glimmer, she's gone into Cato's room and begun tearing apart the bed I slept in.

"So where is it?" she half asks half accuses to me as she throws the pillows off the bed. I'm about to tell her she won't find anything when she reaches into one of the pillow cases and pulls out a shining blue ring and tosses it to a wild eyed Sam.

"Oh wow," Sam sighs as he walks past me, slamming the door on the way out.

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Earlier that morning, Miss Jules was napping on her couch, recovering from a long night of drinking. She was managing to ignore her migraines when her phone rang sharply in her ear.

"Fuck me," she groaned as she rolled over and picked up her phone.

"Yes?" she challenged her caller, already impatient.

**"Hello, Miss Jules, how are you today?"**

"Who is this?"

**"You'll find out soon," **At this, Miss Jules rolled her eyes.

"Can I find out what you want too?"

**"I don't need anything; I just have a question for you,"**

"And what's that?"

**"Do you want to die tonight, Miss Jules?" **Miss Jules quickly flipped her phone closed and looked around in panic. She normally wasn't the type of person to freak out easily, but all the drama with this killer on the loose had her on edge. Within seconds her phone rang again. She hesitated briefly before opening the phone and holding it to her ear.

"What?"

** "I'm sorry, did I frighten you? I just have a message for you. There's going to be a party tonight at 5696 Elm Street. Your son will be there, and he might require your….protection," **Before Miss Jules could retort, the line went dead and a dial tone rang in Miss Jule's ear. Shaking, closed her phone and started getting dressed for the party. She had been forced to never acknowledge her child before today, but she was still prepared to die for them.

_Peeta's POV_

We all sat in Cato's car as we made our way to Jenni's party. Cato was driving with Sam riding shotgun, while I was sandwiched between Glimmer and Finnick in the most awkward seating arrangement ever. The entire ride I got accusing looks from Glimmer while I cowered and moved towards Finnick, making her glare even more intense. It certainly didn't help that the entire ride Finnick was kicking Sam's seat to get his attention, completely ignoring my situation. I may have feelings for Cato, but I can't help but have developed a crush on Finnick that causes a definite sting when I see how preoccupied he is with Sam. Speaking of Sam, now that his ring grew legs and climbed into my pillowcase, Sam hasn't even looked me in the eye. I can tell he doesn't believe me, even though he told me he did while he was picking out my outfit.

When we finally arrive at Jenni's house, our group quickly unbuckles and steps out of the car. Once everyone else has walked into the party, I take a deep breath before I walk through the doors.


End file.
